New Year's Eve at the Lair
by Kiarachu
Summary: Megamind and Roxanne decides to celebrate the New Year's Eve at the lair with some special guests, and doing an unforgettable party.


**This is an old story, I've published it in other sites one year ago. I've now cleaned it a little, but maybe you could found some errors nonetheless. I hope it's still readable. Also, for the crossover, it's not only Lilo and Stitch, but other characters as well. Anyway, good reading, and please, review ^_^**

* * *

There were a few days before the New Year's Eve, and both in Metro City and at the Lair, the preparations for the party were frantic.

Megamind was very restless for various motives: as the city's defender he must attend the beginning of the party organized by the mayor for the city, in the principal plaza.

He must do a speech for the New Year and he had prepared some of his fireworks to start the celebration.

The problem wasn't on the "presentation", but the speech. Not that he had already made a speech before, but this was different, because he wasn't a villain anymore, and he was afraid to do wrong and to be laughed at.

Luckily, for his eternal insecurity, there was Roxanne, that cheered him up every time that – with the BOND – she sensed his restlessness.

And there was Minion that cheers him up with his eternal joyfulness and his quips.

Moreover there were the preparations for the Lair's party with their friends: the idea was to go at the 10.00 PM at the opening of the city's party, staying here for a while, and then move to the Lair for their party.

He had sent some invitations to various people that he had encountered in those hero's months.

Some of them had already responded and he was very pleased.

Obviously they would come Gordon Hudson, Wayne and Bernard. Then they gave him their willingness to be there Cobra Bubbles, Lilo, Stitch and the others. They would come in Stitch's spaceship, which would have "parked" in the dome of the fake observatory.

Megamind "adjusted" it in a way that it seems a real observatory from the outside, but he had done it in a manner that it could be opened to come through with vehicle like the hoverbike or the jetpack.

Secondly Gru and the girls confirmed their presence. He was one of his old acquaintances which were passed on the good side, even with reservations.

He had his relapse, for the fact that he didn't have too much money, and he didn't want to weight too much on his mother, but then he decided – for the sake of his adopted daughters – to make an accord with the local authorities, and with his genius helped them to resolve some city's problems, and in change they gave him money or the possibility to make purchases charged to the city in various shops.

It wasn't a bad life, and anyway it gave him the possibility to continue to build his inventions, even if now it was for good.

He didn't received an answer from the Monster squad, but he knew why: they were busy to keep at bay another alien attack stirred in Modesto.

He asked them if he could help, but they told him that, for the moment, they managed to do on their own.

But they would have contacted him if there was need of his intervention.

He had met the squad shortly after the opening of his Museum, for a fact that happened in Metro City, which involved their intervention.

After receiving the membership card of the group of the Super Defenders for his birthday, he went in the base to know his allies and for introducing himself, and he discovered that Stitch and company and the Monster squad were part of it. And recently even Gru was entered in that "club".

He was happy about that discovery, because at least there would be always people to relate to.

And yet he had the impression that he would know other friends and allies in that group, in the future.

One day before the end of the year, Megamind received the confirmation from Doctor Cockroach of their presence at the party.

He told him that Butterflysaurus would not come because she was hurt in the mission.

Megamind was a little discontent but said that for the insectoid there would be other occasions.

They would arrive aboard the plane, and Megamind told him that they could park it at the Lair's side.

He had already created another secret entrance big enough to Susan to enter, and he had measured the Lair to see whether it was better to have the party inside or outside.

Luckily he saw that the girl - oversized by the Quantonium - would have been fitted safely.

So the dynamic duo finished to organize all for the party, warming that part of the lair so the guest didn't get cold.

"Minion? It's all ready? I have always the impression to forgetting something…I hope to not make a complete fool of myself neither at the city's party, or here at the Lair. I will not tolerate it," the blue hero said with an agitate tone.

Minion rolled his eyes at this statement. "Sir, I'm sure that all will be fine. You had tested and re-tested the light show and the discourse, and here at the Lair is all ok for the party. Try to calm a little. Mmmh…pretends it is one of your old evil plans for the presentation. But don't go too far…remember that you are good now," the ichthyoid finished winking.

The alien sighed. "You're right, Minion, as always, but for me it's a new thing. And I'm afraid to do wrong and to be laughed at. I don't know if I could manage that affront. But maybe it's only that I'm insecure," he finished with a frown and his head down.

In that moment Roxanne entered with her car, and dismounting saw her boyfriend's expression and she understood instantly what type of thoughts he had, so she went toward him, hugged and kissed him sweetly, and his concerns evaporate like mist in the sun, he relaxed and returned the affection, passionately embracing his fantastic girlfriend.

"Better now? I've said to you many times: you don't have to worry like that. You will see that everything will be fine. Bring out that marvelous positive side of yours and you will see all under another light. So…all ready? Susan and the others would come? I feel that you have been already started to warm the Lair, so I suppose that the Monster squad had given their availability. I'm looking forward to tomorrow night...it will be exciting. Ah...you have contacted the mayor to tell him of our special guests?" said the brunette at the blue alien, smiling.

Megamind nodded, smiling openly. "Thanks…now I feel certainly BETTER. And I will try to follow your advice, love. For answer your questions: yes and…yes! I had already told the mayor about Lilo and the others, Gru and the girls and I have hinted him about the presence of the Monster squad, but I have confirmed their presence only when they would give me a positive response. I've just sent an email to the mayor after receiving the response of Doctor Cockroach."

The brunette nodded. "Very well! Did you have prepared the "Game Room"? It's all ready? The snacks? You didn't forget something?" she asked.

Megamind nodded slowly. "I think so…even if I have that horrible sensation to have forgotten something. But I know how to remedy," he said going to the idea wall.

He looked at it and then he went near it, reading some notes. "Ah-ha! I knew it! Poor Susan…if I forgot this…Minion, bring me the device, please," the alien said promptly at his trustworthy friend.

The henchfish smiled and nodded. "Immediately, Sir!"; he said, going to pick up an iron cube that the alien linked at the monitors that were in the Lair. Then he brought out some giant Wii and 360 controllers, even the special ones, made by the alien, for the giant girl.

The evening also included a few games to some party games for Wii and Xbox 360 and he had made those controllers in case that the Monster squad had come.

"Very well! Now it's all alright. I hope that there will be not problems of any kind…I know that in occasions like this all can happen," the city's defender said sighing.

End of the year, late afternoon. Minion was finishing to prepare snacks and things to eat for the party at the Lair, then giving instructions to the brainbots to put on the table just before their arrival. "We should arrive around 11:00 PM or so, if there aren't problems."

The brainbots nodded bowging and placed the last things in the Lair for the party.

Megamind and Roxanne were choosing what dress put on. Megamind chose the suit without spikes that Minion gave him for his birthday and Christmas, while Roxanne choose a dress made by Minion and Megamind.

It was a long dress, made of special velvet that changed from violet to dark blue depending on the light. It was a classic dress, with a broad skirt that started at the waist, and the upper part was flanked and strapless, with a V neck not too profound. It was equipped with a long-sleeved bolero to wear over in case of cold, and a scarf made of silk that had the same iridescent propriety of the dress.

This suit was confectioned entirely by Minion, and the fabrics were made by Megamind.

Her blue boy entered dressed alright. "Roxanne? How do I look? I do look good?" he asked at the girl.

The brunette turned and smiled. "You look good, you know?" she said coming near him to embrace him, to put in order the cape's collar. "It's nice to hug you without the fear to be impaled. And anyway it's in your style," she finished sliding her hands behind his neck to bring forward his head, and kiss him gently.

Even after all those months Megamind wasn't used to this display of affections and his big brain tended to turn into mush after the loving attentions of his ex-kidnappee, so he stayed a bit with a blank stare and smiling.

"Eh…ah…yes…I like it too. And I'm happy that you like it," the blue alien stammered.

Then, seeing that dress was chosen by Roxanne, said with false modesty "You just made the right choice! That dress is spectacular!"

Roxanne smirked. "Modest as always? Anyway, you're right…it's beautiful, and I chose well," she finished smiling and beginning to undress to put it on.

Megamind saw that she had some difficulty with the dress's zipper, so he went toward her and put his hands on her shoulders, leaning forward to whisper with his typical low voice in her ear, "Did you want a hand, my dear? I see that you had some trouble with the zipper"

The brunette gasped at his contact and at his tone of voice, which for her was irresistible, blushing. "Mh mh…thank you, my gentle knight. Your help is always well accepted."

The alien noticed her reaction and smiled foxily, pulling up the zipper with deliberate slowness, while kissed languidly the neck, starting from the shoulder and coming near her ear "It's always a pleasure to help my sweet damsel," he whispered with his warm and silky voice, making her shiver.

When he finished, her face was red. She turned around, and slipped her hands behind his supple neck, leaning forward to kiss him.

They kissed sweetly and lazily, and after a while they separate and they touched their foreheads, looking into their eyes.

"Thanks…I know that what I'm gonna say it would increase enormously your ego, but you are really irresistible when you do that, you know? And I must say that I like it," Roxanne said at her special boyfriend _Like that I'm sure that this night will give his best_, the reporter thought, remembering his agitation.

She was right, obviously, because Megamind felt all cocky after that treatment, and he said to her, with a sultry voice, "I'm happy to…be irresistible. But this also applies to me, you know?" he finished smiling sweetly and hugging her briefly.

She smiled back and took the bolero and the scarf, thinking about putting them later because the apartment was warm. "Shall we go? They're the 09.15 PM, better hurry. The others should already be there."

He nodded and they went down at the lower part of the Lair, where effectively their guests were gathered.

Susan was outside, not knowing that the blue alien had made an entrance only for her.

So they went all outside and they greeted with one another. Some of them had already seen on other occasions during those months, like the Monster squad and Gru, but the girls had not met any of them and were exchanged several greetings.

The girls were fascinated by Stitch and they wanted to pet him, but they were afraid that he would bite. "Come on, Stitch ...the girls want to pet you," Lilo said, pushing him toward them.

Stitch came forward a little timidly, he wasn't used to see so much people and especially other children, apart from Lilo. "H-Hello..," said at the three.

The girls were surprised. "WOW! He speaks! How COOL!" said Agnes, coming forward. She had no fear of the alien, because Gru's "dog" was even more dangerous, apparently.

The child began to stroke him and so did the others, before being interrupted by their father, "Girls, we should go. The festival in the city begins soon and Megamind has to make a speech. You can play with Lilo and Stitch later, okay?"

The three nodded and went into the car. Susan took the team alone, Wayne, Bernard and the warden were already there in the plaza, Minion, Roxanne and Megamind came with the invisible car, Cobra Bubbles took Nani, David, Pleakley and Jumba in his car, while Lilo and Stitch went on their flying machine, following the others.

They all arrived in the plaza ten minutes before the opening of the festivities.  
Megamind gave final instructions to the brainbots for the light show and he positioned himself in his place.  
There were a lot of people in the place and some were amazed by the special guests, but some of them already knew about them, like the Monster squad.  
When was 10.00 PM all looked into the yard of the Megamind's Museum, where the machinery was placed; a happy music started and the unit "spitted" different blue and red fireworks from the pipes, in a fast sequence, the door on the center of the machine automatically opened and Megamind came out, accompanied by other fires in the shape of stars and lightning, also in blue and red.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR, PEOPLE OF METROCITY! I'm happy to be here with all of you to celebrate this event! And I'm happy to be your defender and have been accepted by you!" and at this statement was heard shouting from the bottom of the plaza "AND WHO TOLD YOU THAT YOU HAVE BEEN ACCEPTED BY US?"

At this sentence Megamind raised an eyebrow. "Dear polemic citizen, if you let me finish, I would have said that I KNOW that I haven't accepted by all, and some think it is another of my plans to conquer the city. But it's not. I would also add that, if you had courage you would come to tell me those things directly. But I know you haven't, and I'm also sure that you're already going away with your tail between your legs," he said in his old evil tone.

Of course he was right, when he finished his speech, the polemic had already slipped away from the event. "Mmmh...no response...I see that, as usual, I was right. Let the party begin!" shouted the alien, and so began the festival in the plaza.

He was reached by his love, that was laughing. "Oh, Megs, you are the old same, but you're right," she finished hugging and kissing him shortly.

Then the mayor gave him his compliments for the display and for his speech. "I agree with you, Megamind. I'm a bit ashamed to think that there are still people who don't accept you. It seems incredible, after what you did in the past few months in order to defend and improve Metro City. However, let's enjoy the party! Oh, for the record: I really like your suit. At least people are not afraid to shake your hand or give you a pat on the back!" he said jovially, giving him a slight pat on the back.

Megamind was beaming. Even after all those months, he wasn't used to these positive feedbacks. But he was improving and anyway his exaggerate ego helped him a lot.

He went a little around shaking hands and chatting a little with people or his friends.

The 11.00 PM came swiftly, so he climbed again the "stage" and announced that he had another party to attend at.

All the people in the place roared and greeted him, wishing him a Happy New Year.

So they went to the Lair with their guests, to start their party.

Arrived there, Megamind showed Susan her entrance, and so all went into the main part of the Lair.  
First they ate appetizers and various dishes that Minion had prepared.  
He'd also made some of them in colossal proportions for Susan. "Wow, Minion ... thanks! It's all delicious. Out of curiosity ... how on earth did you prepare portions so big?" asked the giant girl.

Minion smiled toothily. "Oh, thank you Miss Murphy. I have been helped by the brainbots and I did everything using giant kitchen tools made by Sir. It was funny because I used that to make these dishes," he said, pointing the battle suit, which had been repaired months earlier.

Susan smiled happily. "Wow...well, then I must also thank Megs. Mmmh...I could get used to your kitchen, you know...you're really good!" she said and then thanked the blue alien for building those things. The two aliens were embarrassed by the compliments, but happy to be accepted as well.

After eating, they talked of this and that, waiting for midnight toast.  
Megamind had also made a huge glass for Susan for her toast.  
Just before midnight they did the countdown and then raised their glasses to toast.  
After that, Megamind led them to the special rooms to start playing.  
He explained to the giant girl that she could stay there and play with them using special controllers that had connected to the big screen and the console that were in the other room.

Minion went in the battle suit to play with her and keep her company.  
The blue alien had also thought of that eventuality and had made other giant controllers.  
All others followed the defender to the rooms, which were on the side of the Lair.  
Before he led the girls and Stitch in the first room: there was a surprise for Agnes and other games for the others.

As soon as they entered, the eyes of Agnes shot out from their sockets. "AN UNICORN! A GIANT UNICORN!" she shouted excitedly at the sight of the Equestrinator.  
Megamind was going to reply that it wasn't a unicorn, when Roxanne touched him on the arm, shaking his head, the alien frowned, but closed his mouth.  
Wayne and Gordon chuckled, remembering the episode. "I remember...Equestrinator right? I didn't think you would've rebuilt it. I hope that doesn't have anything dangerous for the girls," said the ex-hero with a mock reproach at the ex-villain.

The big headed alien rolled his eyes. "You never change, uh? Anyway rest assured, my dear Mister Apprehensive, I have only rebuilt the external shell…it doesn't have dangerous weapons installed. Also because, if I remember right, my dear Goody-Two-Shoes, you have completely obliterate it. But never mind. We are here to celebrate, not to dig up our past," he finished smiling slyly.

The girls and Stitch were already climbing the Equestrinator and watching the other plaything that the alien had invented for the occasion.

"Girls, don't make a mess, I recommend it!" Gru said at his daughters.

Nani told Lilo and Stitch "Even the two of you ... don't destroy everything as usual. This is especially true for you, Stitch!"

The four girls and the genetic experiment nodded with angelic faces. "We promise that we would not make too much a mess."

For safety Megamind ordered at some brainbots to keep an eye on the group, and to tell him if there were some problems.

Then the others went in the adjoining room and even the adults had a start of surprise: in the room there was a giant screen like the one in the THEATRE ROOM and many consoles, even old, like the NES, but also modern, like the Wii or the Xbox 360.

In addition, to the delight of Doctor Cockroach, there was also the original arcade Dance Dance Revolution, and Megamind, seeing his expression said "After we will do a match at that too. We'll see who wins!"

The Professor grinned. "Whit immense pleasure, my friend! I know of your skills, but remember that I'm VERY specialized in dancing."

All snickered at that affirmation, because they knew about Doctor Cockroach's specialization.

"Very well! We can choose several games, I have for all taste. I have Mario Kart Wii, Band Hero and Guitar Hero for the 360, and even some society game like Monopoly, both on Wii and 360. You tell me," the blue alien said at his guests, communicating as well with Minion and Susan in the other room.

First they chose Mario Kart Wii, to make a quick play. At that game played Megamind, Wayne, Bernard, Gordon, Minion, Susan, Roxanne, Gru, David, Nani and Cobra.

"But…with this game you can play only in four, right?" asked David with an amazed tone.

The alien made a smugly smile. "I'm happy that you asked this. Obviously I've modified the Wii in a manner that we can play game like that like we are online, and I've linked this console at the giant monitors in the Lair, so Minion, in the battle suit, and Susan can play. The screen will be divided, but it's so big that it would be not a problem. Other questions? You know how to play?" Megamind finished.

All knew how to play and so they began. It was a battle with a lot of unfair shots, especially on Megamind's and Gru's sides, but also made by Wayne and Roxanne toward Megamind as well.

The brunette promised herself that would have take avenge of the other matches made with her blue boyfriend.

And even Gordon shoot some low hit at his ex-inmate, making him more than a little surprised.

"I didn't thought that you was so…underhand, warden!" Megamind said after he was hit by two blue shells, one thrown just by Gordon.

The gray-haired man grinned. "Well…see as a vendetta after all those years in which you made me crazy. And anyway, if you have a blue shell, you MUST throw it. It wasn't really my fault if you were at the first position."

Megamind laughed with gusto. "Touché…it's true…I would have used as well. I didn't saw who was the second one…but I have a half a mind," the ex-villain finished, watching Wayne.

The muscular alien goggled at him. "Well, for one time you are wrong. I haven't thrown it," he finished with his typical "hero" smile.

Roxanne snickered. "Sorry, my dear, but I thrown that shell. And I must say that I've done it on purpose," she finished sticking out her tongue.

Megamind goggled at her. "Well…that was unexpected! Ok…maybe I had to expect that, seen our matches. Anyway…this is the last lap!" he said, concentrating more on the competition.

Because of these shells had lost two positions and in the head was Roxanne.

Bernard thrown another blue shell and Roxanne was almost at the finishing line…she was in a cold sweat and the shell was fast. She did some mini-turbo and so she was able to cross the finish line before being hit by the shell.

Finished all the matches, somehow or other all were victorious. Wayne, Bernard and Gordon said that they would go home to rest. It was almost two in the morning.

Also Gru said that he too would be leaving. "The girls must be tired, it's better that they will go to bed. It was nice to see you again and I really enjoyed that. I hope that we could see each other more often, in the future," he finished shaking the alien's hand, and giving him a pat on the back.

So they went in the room where it was the Equestrinator, and indeed the three girls were exhausted, they left the robot a little reluctantly, especially Agnes, but they did not protest when their adoptive father told them that it was time to go home.

Lilo and Stitch was also tired (well, in fact only Lilo…), so Nani told at the experiment and the little girl that was hour to go to bed in the spaceship. They had arranged it like that for the trip, since that they would return to Hawaii the next day.

The two went upstairs with the elevator and they go to sleep.

The grownup returned to the videogame room and they chose Band Hero. "It's a shame that Metro…hum…Music Man went away… he could have sung in this game," Megamind said sarcastically, holding back the laughter.

Roxanne hit him playfully on his shoulder. "Oh, stop it! He's improved so much, you know? And anyway it's not fair to speak ill of someone who's not here," she finished scolding him.

The blue alien massaged the hit point, like it hurt. "Mmmh…yes, you're right…but it would be fun nonetheless," he finished with a wicked grin.

All the people rolled their eyes at that affirmation, and then they made groups for guitar, voice and battery: first to play were Minion, Susan and B.O.B; then Megamind, Nani and Cobra and lastly Missing Link, David e Jumba.

It was pretty funny to see B.O.B, Cobra and Jumba on drums, but all three turned out victorious.

It was VERY funny to see Cobra, with his serious expression, making combo like there wasn't a tomorrow, but no one had the courage to laugh at him.

The tree singers were pretty good, even if Susan had risked to broke all the Lair's glasses, making a pitch.

And the three at the guitars were perfect. Minion had a wonderful time playing with the giant guitar made by Megamind and he felt excited to rocking in the battle suit.

Megamind made always a "PERFECT", it seems almost that he practiced every day, but in fact he managed a "PERFECT" on every song, with all the instruments, already the second time he played it.

Except that there were several of the songs he liked, that game would have seemed boring. With a brain like his was a normal thing.

After that game ended, Doctor Cockroach and Megamind looked at each other with a knowing glance and went to the arcade of Dance Dance Revolution.  
They chose ten difficult songs, five Megamind and five the Professor, and determined that the winner would be the one that would have won more with the highest score.  
The brainbots meanwhile were broadcasting the game live on the big screen where Minion and Susan were.

The two geniuses went over the platforms and they began. It was a fantastic show: both were equally good and it was not clear who would win the game.  
Susan and Minion, from the other room, were cheering for each of their friends, and they commented.  
They danced both in a meticulous way, and doing pirouettes and acrobatics.  
The spectators were delighted, and even Cobra had raised his eyebrows in wonder.

At the end they calculated the score, and it turned out that Doctor Cockroach was winner for a few points. "Well, I have to admit that you have improved a lot! My compliments, really!" said the Professor to the alien, as they shook hands.  
Megamind smirked. "Thank you, and I did not take much, even though I lost. Your compliments, however, cheer me up and I knew of your ability. And indeed I had trained much," he ended with a sly smile.

It was past three o'clock and everyone was tired, so we wished each other good night and they all went to sleep.  
Nani, Cobra, David, Jumba and Pleakley went to the ship, while the Monster squad went to sleep in the plane, parked near the Lair.  
Minion went to sleep in the aquarium, while Roxanne and Megamind went in his room.

They changed and they do a shower together, cuddling a little, but nothing more, because they were really tired. "So ... are you happy love? We had great fun ... it was really a nice party," the reporter said softly at his blue boyfriend in the shower, while Megamind washed her with a soft sponge.

"Mh mh ... I'm so happy, my dear. Everything went well, apart from that guy in the plaza. But I expected that...I was pleased to receive those compliments on my suit without spikes. And I know that you have received many compliments for your dress. Minion is just a fantastic fish!" the blue alien said tenderly, as he finished washing his love.

Roxanne began to clean her boyfriend, and said, "I'm glad that you have not taken it badly. It's amazing how some people still do not have accepted you...it's very sad. And yes, many people gave me compliments on the dress. Minion is really fantastic," she finished smiling and finishing cleaning Megamind.

They went out of the shower and, after drying each other, they put their pajamas, and then go to bed.  
They cuddled under the covers, with Roxanne spooning Megamind, both of them sighed and fell asleep immediately.

The next morning they all woke up rather late, around noon, and said goodbye to each other, before leaving.  
They commented that the evening was fun and said they had to be so more often if there wasn't need to save the world.  
The two groups of guests left, and Roxanne, Megamind and Minion decided to do some cleaning in the Lair for the rest of the day.  
Fortunately nothing striking happened and they ended the evening as usual and then they went to sleep.

FIN


End file.
